


Atonement And Absolution

by SamuelJames



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 2015 Fandom Stocking, Fandom Stocking Filler, Future Fic, Loving Marriage, M/M, Oliver Knows Everything, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanking helps to settle Connor when things get too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement And Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Atonement And Absolution_   
>  _Pairing: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Spanking helps to settle Connor when things get too much._   
>  _Notes: Written for cookielaura's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for spanking._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Connor’s been antsy the last few days and he knows what it’ll take to settle him. Spanking started as a way to atone, to stop his brain replaying every awful thing in his mind. Things are better now that he’s actually in a practice as a junior associate and removed from Annalise’s toxic sphere of influence. He’s still not sure how he got through those years without driving Oliver away but he couldn’t have done it without him. His job here has pressure but it’s so much easier to function without Frank holding the SUV over him or Annalise working their strings. 

Frank’s not a problem any more and Connor doesn’t like to talk about how everything went down. He answers about every fifth e-mail from Michaela and she calls him at work sometimes because she couldn’t take the hint of him changing his cell phone number. It’s not fair to her but dealing with her is draining and makes him feel like crap. She needs to reach out and he needs to remove himself from anyone who takes him back to the worst time of his life.

He tries to focus on the documents in front of him. He has to draft this motion for one of the senior partners. It’s almost there and he’s still got time but all he can think of is Oliver and how good it would feel to be over his knee. He’s read more about subspace in recent years, having accidentally fallen into it, a blissful sweet place where it’s just the heat and pain and wanting to be good for Oliver. It had freaked him out at first but now he loves it, feeling so safe and cared for by the man he loves. He doesn’t have to decide anything or think about anything, trusting Oliver to take care of him. It doesn’t always happen but the feeling of being cared for is consistent.

Connor shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He can't exactly ask to go because he needs to be spanked. It’s a little after five but that doesn’t mean close to going home. It’s a weird competitive culture where leaving on time is seen as leaving early. He also can't just not do anything, Jess who manages the associates likes to check in on them every so often. He makes some headway even with his mind wandering. After sticking it out till seven he leaves, he can come in early tomorrow to get a head start on his work. 

When he gets home, Oliver smiles at him.

“Hey. I didn’t start dinner, wasn’t sure when you'd be home.”

“I need you please, need to be spanked. I’ll make whatever you want afterwards. Please, Oliver.”

Oliver stands and wraps his arms round Connor, “of course, sweetie. Go get ready.”

Connor goes through to their room and quickly gets undressed. He’s so damn lucky to have Oliver.

His husband isn’t far behind him and sits on the bed holding his hand out to Connor. He helps him get positioned across his lap. The first slap is not the least bit tentative and is quickly followed by several sharp stinging slaps to his ass and thighs. Connor yelps when Oliver slaps his sit spot. He can feel the texture of Oliver’s pants and the arm across the small of his back holding him in place. He closes his eyes and shifts on Oliver’s lap a little. Oliver pats his ass a couple of times and then lands a slap to heated sore skin. His mind isn’t quieted yet but each slap is settling him. It hurts but it is love and care and absolution.

Oliver stills for a few moments and Connor focuses on the hand resting on his ass and the heat from being spanked. He wants to ask for more, hopes Oliver isn’t done but trusts Oliver’s decision. 

“Why today, Connor?”

“I’ve felt off the last few days, maybe since hearing about Wes’ appeal. It’s been… I would have needed it soon anyway.”

Oliver’s hand moves and lands sharply on Connor’s thigh.

“What’s my one rule?”

Connor cringes, they’re not in a proper dom/sub relationship but he had promised to keep Oliver’s one rule.

“Connor.”

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t on purpose. Not every moment of stress is needing this but I should have come to you sooner, asked last night or Monday night.”

“You should have. I’ll always give you what you need but I love you and you are not allowed to let yourself get to the stage where you’re stressing over events that you had very little say in.”

Connor cuts in to prevent another Annalise as the root of all evil lecture, Sam’s death wasn’t orchestrated by her. “I’m sorry, Ollie, I honestly wasn't sitting here last night silently freaking out but I did have trouble concentrating today. I should have talked about him. I can’t let a mention of his name send me off track.”

“Stand up.”

Connor gets to his feet and clasps his hands in front of him. Oliver looks so disappointed with him.

“I’ll talk to you next time. I promise.”

“Put your hands on the bed.”

Connor braces his hands next to Oliver who kisses him softly before standing up. For the next few minutes Connor endures one of the harsher spankings Oliver has ever administered. He sags and gets back into position, tears coming from the stinging blows to his ass. He just thinks of Oliver loving him enough to give him this. He sobs loudly as slaps land on sensitive skin and it’s right and warm, a tingling through his body as Oliver absolves him. He zones out a little and comes back up to Oliver wiping away his tears and telling him to lie on his front.

“You okay?”

Connor nods. 

“Want some water or anything else?”

“In a minute. Just stay” 

Oliver strips down to his boxers and lies next to him, smiling at him. Connor leans across for a kiss and settles back on the bed, resting his head on his hands.

“Thank you, Ollie.”

“Always, Connor. I meant every word of my vows, even the ones I could only say in private.”

Connor thinks there might be more tears, he often feels vulnerable afterwards.

“Love you so much, Ollie.”

“Me too. Rest a while. Dinner can wait.”


End file.
